The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles having a sun visor body, particularly formed of polypropylene particle foam, and having a depression on one broad side into which a mirror, which is held by a frame, is inserted.
It is generally known to arrange a mirror on the body of a sun visor. Various systems are used to attach the mirror on the sun visor body. For example, the mirror frame is frequently sealed to a wrapping which surrounds the sun visor body. This method is expensive. In another conventional attachment system, the sun visor body has locally formed in inserts with attachments for the gripping, bolting or clipping of holding elements arranged on the mirror frame. This method has the disadvantage of expensive manufacture.